


Ice Is Stronger with Some Lightning and Darkness Mixed in

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Electricity, Electrocution, Fix-It, Gen, Hypothermia, Ice, Magic, Near Death Experiences, a little bit, because that part didn't logic logically, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Icy is trapped after her convergence with Darcy and Stormy ended and it seems like her powers won't be quite enough for her to escape. She still has her sisters to help her, though. Even when they are separated, their bond can't be severed and she can draw strength from it. Set in 3x01 and fixing some things that just didn't make any sense whatsoever.
Relationships: Darcy & Icy & Stormy (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Ice Is Stronger with Some Lightning and Darkness Mixed in

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by my rage over the stupidity that was the part of the writing for 3x01 that involved the Trix' escape from their ice blocks in Omega. You have to be really stupid to think that an ice block can contain the literal witch of ice and it was just written so out of convenience for the writers but it gets on my nerves too much so I took it upon myself to fix it and I got some Trix feels along the way. Enjoy!

She felt the impact when her ice capsule hit the ground. The Omega dimension. Where everything was dead and frozen, and so much better than their previous prison. At least it was full of negative energy and no one was trying to drill happy, peaceful thoughts into her head. It’d taken less than two years and one unfortunate team-up to go from the most prestigious school for witches to the prison for the worst criminals in the universe but she wasn’t complaining. Other than not getting the ultimate power and universal control and the situation with her current commodities, it was still much better than that absolute nightmare in disguise that’d been masked as lenience had been. And now they knew her name and she’d built herself a reputation. A very bad reputation. How fitting for a descendant of the Ancestral Witches.

Icy allowed herself to smirk before focusing her attention on getting out of her newly assigned cell. The temperature was correct but everything else was rather distasteful. There wasn’t even room for her cape in there and she could barely check out her nails. No, that wouldn’t do.

The ice was not a problem, of course, but those fools from the Council had somehow pulled out enough brain cells to grasp that they couldn’t contain the witch of ice in an ice cube and had made sure her capsule had extra security built in its system. There was a magical force field around it that not only prevented her from blowing the ice to pieces since it would just turn right back on her and cut through her but it was also feeding off of her own magical powers and draining them. She’d be impressed–it was genius, really, and the moment she died, the force field would disappear as it was no longer needed–if she weren’t absolutely livid. Not to mention that she couldn’t attempt to mess with the structure of the ice and try to get it to turn liquid since there was electrical charge woven into the force field that would churn her completely when the ice broke and any water would only make it worse. It was a tight bind but she was far too powerful to let herself be defeated by those losers and their inexplicable show of wit. Or at least she had been.

She still felt empty after the rush of the Gloomix was gone. And Darcy and Stormy’s thoughts were no longer in her mind. They’d been in total unison, the rage flowing through all three of them binding them so tightly as if their beings had been woven together and allowing them to merge into one whole. They’d been so powerful... so close... so close to their goal. Only to be separated from it... and from themselves. It felt like a part of her was gone, taken out by the force released when they’d been separated back into their own bodies. It was emptier than the loss of her magic left her as the force field drained her. She would never gather enough magic to escape if she allowed that to go on. She needed to take the reins.

She listened to the buzz of the energy outside, the electricity coursing around scraping and tugging at something in her very essence, irritating her to the point where she barely kept herself from giving into the urge to blast the cell to pieces. She couldn’t. It would kill her, and that would be too much of a loss. Not only her beauty and power would be lost but also those of Darcy and Stormy, too. They couldn’t get out of the ice without her and she had to save them. She had to save herself. They couldn’t be defeated. It was too stupid an end for the three of them and their origins.

Something sparked inside her at the thought and she finally recognized the source of the persistent sensation that was still clawing at her mind and magic. It was the electric shock that came from one of Stormy’s attacks. She’d felt all of Stormy’s powers when they’d been merged together into the same being and somehow she still had some of Stormy’s magic left in her veins. She sensed it out and felt the electricity in her body, hiding deep, deep inside her, at the center of her power, at the center of all of her rage and madness, in her heart. And there were traces of Darcy’s darkness, too, her powers even more elusive but they came out at the call of Icy’s own, almost reached out to her magic in an attempt to meld into one once again. She would love that but she had work to do and she had to keep the powers separated. She’d need them a little later.

Icy sensed out the ice surrounding her, studying its structure. It was negatively charged just like everything else around and for someone else that might have been a setback but she’d always found it easier to cooperate with another problem. And it looked like she wasn’t the only one.

The ice responded to her magic and started cracking. Slowly, very slowly and precisely, the fissures appearing just where she envisioned them and not a molecule away. She had to be careful if she didn’t want to fry herself with the electricity that a mistake in her plan would let in. Though, she’d have to worry about that, too, but a little later on. Now she only had to worry about the ice–it was her only shield against the violent charge waiting to roast her–and not breaking it too soon. And about her sisters, too.

She was in her own waters in the ice cage but Darcy and Stormy didn’t have her defense against the volatile temperatures. She knew they’d developed a bit of an immunity through the quality time they’d spent with her but she could only guess whether it would be enough for them to last until she could break them out. Their other saving grace was that they probably still had some of her magic left inside them, too, but she had no idea whether they were conscious enough to employ that. They had to be! They were witches, her sisters, in the name of all things evil. They couldn’t let her down like that and waste what surges of her magic they had left in their bodies.

She had to rein in her temper once again. She would use it, just not yet. She had to be careful and execute everything according to plan. Once they were all free, they’d have plenty of time to rage and think about their revenge. Perhaps releasing all of Omega’s criminals would teach those idiots from the Council a lesson. But that would leave them with too much competition in their quest for universal domination and would require too much effort. At least she’d crossed off one option. And perhaps Darcy and Stormy could help her come up with something tasteful when they were out.

The ice was all broken and ready to crumble out of the way to give her her chance at freedom. She still had the electricity to get through but she had a plan for that, too. She just had to focus on the execution. Which was, of course, the tricky part.

Once the ice crumbled away, she’d have to use Stromy’s electricity–she wasn’t sure how much of that exactly she had left but she had to go in blindly as it was her only chance–to make a shield around herself protecting her from the security spell around her while she used Darcy’s hypnotic powers to convince herself she had no power left. It would be hard to pull off the duality of feeding Stormy’s powers and letting Darcy’s convince her she was powerless but it was the only way to disable the defense system. She could do it anyway. She was the most powerful witch in existence. Of course she could do it.

Icy sensed out the powers hidden inside her once again and coaxed them out to the surface, holding on to them with everything she had, for they were her only chance at escape. Once she was sure she had a secure grip and easy access to them, she let the ice shell around her fall apart, her thoughts forming a sphere around her to keep away what wanted her dead and the magic in her being followed them, spreading around her to keep her from getting fried.

She let the illusion in her head, letting it make her vulnerable while doing her best to keep her shield in place. She had to fight against her instincts clawing at her magic as they made her hold on to it with all her might. She had to quiet them down if she wanted to get out, but letting go had never been something she’d known how to do. If it had been, she would’ve ceased to exist–at least in her own eyes–a long time ago. Giving up was a loser thing to do. And she was as far from that as her freedom was close. She just had to keep pushing against who she was and convince the defense system she was powerless.

It wasn’t working. Not really. Her powers were at an all-time low now to the point where she wasn’t sure she’d manage to ever get them back and she could barely find any more of Stormy and Darcy’s magic inside her. It would soon run out and leave her to burn to crisp that wouldn’t even be good for lunch. And it couldn’t end like that. Her sisters, her powers, her origins couldn’t let her down like that. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t something she’d allow.

She let go, feeling like she almost had to peel herself off of the magic she’d sunk her claws into like her life depended on it. She let them go, let everything go. Her magic, Darcy and Stormy, herself – it was all gone. She was so empty, so powerless, so alone–not at all the way she’d felt when the convergence between the three of them had given her power like she’d never had before–and the electricity moved right into her body, getting under her skin and filling her with pain as it threw her to the ground.

It had worked. She was out. The security spell had disappeared, the last remains of it coursing through her body but those were of no consequence now that she was free. She had other things to do.

She jumped on her feet resisting the impulse to groan–that would still be admitting defeat in a sense and she was far above that–and focused on the other two ice cages. She was downright exhausted but those two would be much easier to break through. It was just ice that was in her way and she could deal with that any day without any help. Stormy and Darcy were the ones in need of help currently and she concentrated on saving them from certain death.

She raised both her hands and sent her energy towards the two ice blocks simultaneously. She still had enough power to deal with them at once and set free her sisters. And it was well worth the effort as their power would multiply once they were at her sides again. It was a win-win and what made their partnership so wickedly useful.

The ice gave way under her intent and her concentration that only cracked after it did. She opened her eyes to find the other two witches falling to their knees, their arms wrapping around them in an attempt to warm them rather than extending forward to brace them against the ground. She’d known the cold would get to them but she’d beat it. They were still breathing and, hopefully, with rage burning in them directed at those who’d forced them on their knees. They’d have the time of their lives plotting their vengeance and it would make up for what they’d been put through.

“Welcome, ladies,” Icy greeted as she moved between them, focusing her powers into draining the cold from the air around them so that it would feel a little warmer and allow them to come back to their senses. She didn’t need them dying from hypothermia on her now that they weren’t frozen anymore. “The Omega dimension.”

“The worst criminals in the magical dimension,” Darcy looked around, her tone proud, of course, as it had to be. They’d earned their place. And if there was wariness in her eyes, Icy pretended not to notice. She didn’t need another reminder that they were essentially powerless compared to what they’d been when their powers had all been merged together and she didn’t want to think about what it must have felt like for Darcy and Stormy when they’d been completely defenseless against the death threat of their cages. She didn’t need more weakness. So she didn’t even see the hint of fear hiding in the golden irises.

“They’re probably talking about us in Cloud Tower,” Stormy said, her voice light, too light without the rage of lightning inside so Icy focused on the words.

“Oh, they most certainly are.” They were talking about them in the whole universe. And soon they’d have a reason to do it all over again because they’d break out of Omega and they’d have the power they’d always been meant to have. “How’s your magic?” She needed them battle ready and motivated. They still had a grand exit to make.

“Good enough,” Stormy said and Darcy nodded at the sentiment.

It was rather debatable but that was all she could want from them right now. She was quite exhausted herself and she hadn’t had the unpleasantness of freezing to death to worry about.

“How long were we in there?” Darcy asked while her gaze was all over the place, looking for anything that could help and it was high time that they did something as well.

“About an hour,” Icy said, well aware things would’ve moved much faster if they’d been there as well just as she knew that she wouldn’t have done it without the leftover magic from their convergence. So they had helped. They just didn’t know it as they’d been deeply frozen, unconscious. There was no need to bring their attention to insignificant details now and undermine herself. The last thing she needed was them doubting her abilities and worrying about the hypothetical situation in which they would’ve all died. Well, less hypothetical and more real for them but they’d made it. It was all that mattered.

“An hour in that cold? That’s-”

Impossible. It was. Or at least would have been if they hadn’t had traces of her magic left in them. And of each other’s too. It had activated even with them being unconscious, the terror of dying strong enough to overcome even that but she didn’t have time to judge them because they were no longer alone.

A white snake with ice crystals all over it appeared and the wave of magic that hit her was unbearable when it came from outside. That thing was powerful. Far more powerful than they were currently, and Icy so hated to admit it. But it would be stupid to get killed by clouded judgment after the feat they’d pulled off. They’d be the first to escape from Omega and the universe would know them as such. And then it would know them as its rulers.

The thought gave her enough clarity for her to take the most sensible course of action and not let her pride dictate her moves. It would be stupid. And she didn’t do stupid.

“Run,” she yelled. She could settle for tactical retreat as they were far from defeated. And even farther from done for. Plus, the running would help Darcy and Stormy warm up after their dwelling in the ice cages they’d been trapped into. It would wake up their survival instincts and their powers and the world would cower away once again.


End file.
